Thinking of You
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Sequel to Love after War. Kaname and Yuuki are receiving pressure to have children. They take everyone's needs and concerns into consideration...along with their own...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

**Rated M**: Sexual themes and future lemons

Kaname signed, no longer hiding his annoyance. As much as he hated council meetings he couldn't stand it being drawn out by ignorant questions and pure nonsense. He wanted to be home, in his sweet bed worth his sweet Yuuki, erotically massaged by her wicked hands.

He hated how recently due to his frequent absence for council meetings he wasn't able to give all the attention he should to his wife. She most definitely deserved it, having been overseeing the smooth operations over the tasks involving the school they'd gone to—she'd blossomed in. He reminisced on those days—every brief time he'd caught her attention, fighting the desire to whisk her away as his one and only damsel. He remembered having to put that damn Zero in his place. _He has some never, I give him that. _He miserably recalled his internal rage at Zero being the first to sink his _filthy, selfish, vile fangs_ in his precious Yuuki's skin. And each time that…that said man fed from her he endured the slow, agonizing pain to his aching heart of the most degree. Yuuki was by far his greatest weakness.

"…Kaname…Kaname"

"Master" Seiren said, piercing through his daydream. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Kaname regarded the confused and questioning eyes with a smooth nod of acknowledgement. He gracefully stood up as if nothing happened and said,

"Ladies…Gentlemen, I think it would be in our best interest to hold all out regards for tomorrow. To a fresher mind, rest, and peace I bid you good night."

First light streamed through the open windows, stressing his point further for their need to sleep. His eyes calmly passed over everyone in the room, silently encouraging them to leave. Obediently everyone dismissed themselves.

Relieved he shut the curtains. He waited for Seiren to ask; he knew she would.

"Master...if I may?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Seiren" He said, softening his tone, careful not to sound inconsiderate to her concerns. He looked her straight in her eyes, proving himself to her. She nodded, satisfied with his proof.

"Seiren, will you go ahead? Please keep watch of Yuuki." As usual after every meeting, especially when he didn't go home he had Seiren watch over her. Though most likely she's always fine, he wasn't comfortable being parted from Yuuki. _She is a strong independent woman. _He chuckled to himself, remembering when she'd punished him for his constant absence for council meetings. _What if we start a family…she will hate me for not being there to watch __**their**__ child grow up. _But Yuuki had been surprisingly patient about the family topic. It wasn't taboo, but it wasn't a common conversation they had.

He had to admit to himself, if he was home she would not turn up the opportunity to punish him again. He growled low, unsure if he was feeling aroused or partially fearful. Yuuki has never failed to bring him to his knees. _Yes, Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, weak with desire. _His heartbeat sped up just thinking about it.

He promised Yuuki he'd never physically harm her, though he made her promise she'd harm him if he crossed the line _reluctantly that is…_Still uncomfortable with the fact she could hurt him she proposed a sexual punishment they both could administer to each other. As if they were making love Yuuki or himself could arouse their lover. _Torturously arouse them…_He frowned, remembering how Yuuki last did him. Then when that said person was on the brink of climaxing they would stop completely—the lover feeling the sexual tension of being denied release. When they calmed, the punisher could start back up again, repeating the cycle as they saw fit.

Usually Yuuki accepted his breathless apologies for his ignorance in whatever he'd done and she'd reward him with what he wanted—her to fully make love to him. Only when she was murderously mad with him did she follow those rules. _Which, thank god, was rare_. Blue balls were quite inevitable after that.

He himself always fell short in following them, all his self control diminished in the heat of the moment. The process of pleasuring her always left him painfully aroused and he indulged in her by pure instinct and lust—utterly forgetting what he was originally mad about. Either way, he could never really be upset with her for too long, he loved her too much, waited far too long to care about the trivial things they argued about.

He started toward the door when he realized he stepped on something. _Oh, just blood tablets. _It was then that immense thirst hit him and he felt lightheaded.

He felt a presence beside him and was surprised he didn't hear his mother coming.

"I thought you left already."

"What? I can't check up on my son?" She laughed. That laugh, so similar to Yuuki's, just a tad pitch lower.

"How are you and Yuki getting along?" He didn't stop her as she loosened his tie; he was going to do it anyway. In the process, one of the buttons on his collar unbuttoned too, and Juuri couldn't resist touching the reddish-purple bruises littered near his collarbone.

"Oh…I see" She chuckled, lightly rubbing then in circular motions. He flinched, but her fingers made the pain go away.

"So…I think we need to have a serious talk." She said, unbuttoning his shirt to massage the rest of his bruise littered chest. She motioned for him to sit down. He did and when she got in a comfortable position she continued,

"It's been about five years since you two married…and…well of course you've always been doing a diligent job with the council meetings, you and Haruka both, but…we were wondering…Haruka and I…when you two will consider children."

Kaname signed. He expected them to ask him about children, but not so soon. He always imagined someone would bring up the future of the vampire generation in a meeting, and that people would chime in to voice their opinions on how many children Yuuki should conceive and that his parents would diligently agree…well because, they agreed. Last time he'd brought up children, he'd been busy with a particularly involving project for the council and Yuuki used his occupied schedule against him to defend on why they weren't ready for children yet. He'd given in, seeing as it made her so unhappy but he saw the importance of his mother's concerns. It has been five years since they married, five sweet…unrestrained years of pure fulfilled ecstasy. It was about time they had at least one child if not two within the next year or so.

"I'll bring it up with Yuuki, after all, she'll have the final say in things."

Juuri nodded, pleased that they would at least try to consider where she was coming from. She would not press them any further…or at least not before Haruka does. She patted him on the back, signaling she was done massaging him.

"Well, you better be on her good side…women don't even want to think of popping babies when they're mad at their man."

He nodded politely as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"I haven't seen Haruka lately." He called out to her as she neared the door.

"Oh him…I've put him on house arrest." She giggled devilishly as she vanished, her laughter echoing behind her. _At least those two are getting along._

His driver drove him home, and as they neared his mansion he found it harder and harder to ignore his thirst. He could smell her, all the way in the driveway. He wondered how he would bring up children with this…need he had.

His hand reached out to open the front door, but it opened on its own. And he was not nearly as prepared as he should have been for what he saw. Yuuki stood, dominating the doorway with her sexy figure…but it was her eyes that got him. He could not miss the pure unadulterated lust rimming her crimson eyes. And he knew instantly…_It's gonna be a long night._

She might not consider a baby…**but then again**…maybe she will.

**Author Note:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a lemon. Viewer discretion advised. This is also in OOC (mostly Yuuki though)…so if you don't like it I'm really sorry; request me to do a story more in character. (Which I admit, is really hard for me. Let's just say I have a big imagination) Enjoy!

**Kaname POV**

Yuuki pulls me into the mansion and shuts the metal double doors behind us. I ask for permission with my gaze, seeing how riled up she is, before I kiss her. She kisses back, gentle then rough and I let her. Breathless I try to pull away but she grabs me by the loops in my pants and yanks me back to her lips. Still holding onto my pants she takes a few steps forward, forcing me to move back. My back rests against something hard and I know she's got me cornered—between her and the stone walls.

I gulp; the lack of moisture makes my throat burn. I run my fingers through her hair down to her neck. My fangs start to ache but I resist biting her. Yuuki rewards me by cupping my growing hardness as the other hand snakes around my hips to squeeze my ass. And as I groan in her mouth she squeezes me harder, the vibrations from my chest creating delicious spasms in her body.

"Yuuki…I need you" I groan, no longer able to resist my thirst. I brush aside the hair resting near her neck, but before I can lunge my needy fangs in her she pulls away.

"N-nooo" I moan out, confused as to why she won't let me feed.

"Bed…now" She says through each breath, avoiding my eyes as she fumbles with my shirt buttons. Frustrated at how slow they unravel she rips the whole shirt off and it lands on a maid's head.

"My lord, there is a phone call for you. It's Headmaster Kaien Cross."

"I don't think-" I start, but then Yuuki interrupts saying,

"-hand Kaname the phone."

"Yes my lady" The maid tentatively walks over, absorbing the intimate scene before her.

Yuuki pushed her very aroused and half dressed husband in front of her so that his back rests against her chest. _Oh God, I'm in so much trouble_ Kaname thinks. Yuuki pushes aside some of my hair before her arms wrap loosely around my hips. I hiss as she whispers in my ear,

"Tell him you're a little preoccupied right now. Tell him you're in so much trouble and you have to put down the phone."

"But…"

I protest. _Yuuki, this is cruel. _I groan, my eyes rolling as she unbuckles my belt as my first warning. The maid turns to leave after she hands me the phone.

"Sit" Yuuki commands her, pointing to the stairway in front of them. The maid obediently sits as she fails to withhold the pity in her eyes toward me.

"N-not in front of the maid" I beg, trembling from anticipation. Yuuki runs her tongue down my exposed skin as she cups me, fondling **hard**. I groaned out load, my eyes begging her to stop, but my body begging her to continue. Her panting in her ear turns me on and I pant harder. I try to control my breathing as I answer the phone.

"K-Kaname speaking…"

"Oh! Something important—"

Yuuki sinks her fangs in my neck and I clap my hand over my mouth. But it didn't stop me from groaning unrestrained into the phone.

AHHHHH…AUGH…MMMM…YU…

"Kaname…Kaname…is everything all right over there?

My heartbeat sounds abnormally loud in my chest. Blood trickles down my neck, and I gasp as the pleasure Yuuki is awakening in me runs to my groin. I sigh in relief as she unzips my pants, giving my erection more breathing room. She pulls her fangs out my neck and she licks the spot. Talking against my skin she says,

"Tell him, .me."

With each syllable she plants a kiss on my shoulder. Yuuki lifts her head to smile at the maid, letting my blood run off her lips. The maid squeals, and rubs her legs together, clearly aroused by the scene before her.

"Isn't he divine?" Yuuki hums seductively, taking my hand and bringing the phone back to my ear.

"I-i…mmuah…phone….nnnn….can't….talk…AHHHH…n-now."

"Umm, I'm sorry Kaname-kun. I missed that." Headmaster Kaien replies.

Stars start to form behind my eyes and when Yuuki dips her hand in my boxers to wrap her soft slender fingers around my hardness I no longer have any strength. The phone slips out my fingers as the sweet tingling sensation overpowers me and lust clouds my vision. She pumps me and I buck my hips to meet each thrust, no longer caring that the maid is watching or that we're in the foyer still. Yuuki sucks on my ear, nibbling the lobes, gradually trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder blades.

"Kaname…Kaname…Can you hear me?"

AHHHHHHHH…MMMMMM…..NNNNUGH

"I think we're breaking up."

Yuuki takes her fingernails and runs then down my stomach. She lets my blood run down her fingers and drip onto the floor. With her bloody fingers she coaxes the maid to come forth. The maid hands her the phone obediently and Yuuki says,

"Headmaster, Kaname's too busy to continue talking on the phone right now. He's in….a little…umm…predicament. But anyway, try calling back in another two or three more days ok. He won't have the strength to talk to anyone after I'm through with him.

"Oh…Ok Yuuki. Have fun. And be kind to Kaname; he's had a long week."

"Of course, Headmaster. Good bye now." She says sweetly before handing the phone back to the maid.

**Yuuki POV**

"My lady—"

"It would be in your best interest to leave now." I reply, turning my attention back to my very weak and needy husband, recovering from his first round of punishment. I eye him: slumped over on the ground, his breathing ragged, his hair untidy, his pants half off his legs, eyes crimson with desire. I have to admit _He is soo sexy needy like this. To think, my feared pureblood lovely is being sexually harassed by his own wife. Hehe. _

"Y-Yuuki" He finally groans out, aroused to the point that it is painful. The kind of pain where you don't want to move, think or speak—you just want release.

"Y-Yuuki please…"

I sit down near my husband, drawing him into my lap; my legs spread open to let him relax against my chest again. I massage his scalp soothingly, playing with his chocolate brown hair. He tilts his head so that it rests on my soft breasts and he breaths in my scent. I run my hands up and down his thighs, creating a relaxing rhythm. He rubs his check against my neck, lining little kisses along my collarbone.

"…I need…" He says, fatigue thick in his voice. I smile at him and tilt my neck to give him access. He wastes no time brushing my hair aside, determination and pure arousal riming his ruby orbs. He licks my skin, probing his insistent tongue against my pressure point. I run my fingers encouragingly down his thighs, pressing my neck closer against his lips. He accepts my encouragement and sinks his fangs into what he most desires.

AHHHHHH

"Kaname…" I mew, the act alone a sure turn on. He shifts between my legs, pulling me into his lap. His hands cup my ass, bringing my closer to his chest. One of his hands holds me up protectively on the small of my back, as the other runs through my hair. Our moans blend together, and we forget about the world, the maid, the phone call—anything that previously bothered us. Yes, we are in our zone—one only a true lover can bring you into. I melt in his hands as I let him roam me, ripping my clothes off without ever taking those delicious fangs out my neck. _My poor baby is so thirsty today. _He starts to pull away, but I know he'd not even close to being satisfied.

"…No" He mouths against my skin, protesting the need to feed any further.

"…Yes" I tell him, pulling him closer so his fangs dip deep. He doesn't resist any further when I reach between us to tease his balls, my other hand holding onto him for dear life. He drinks up my anger, my arousal, my love. And when he finishes, we softly tumble to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, dazed from love and lust.

"Yuuki?"

"hmmm?"

"Am I forgiven?"

She smiles wickedly, unsure if she should accept his indirect apology. _He did behave in front of the maid…_

"Only if you make love to me…like you've never made love to me before" I whisper against his chest, tracing little patterns against his nipples.

"Challenge accepted." He laughs playfully, drawing me closer into his warm loving arms.

"I love you" I whisper, gazing up outside the window at the setting sun.

"I love you too, Yuuki"

"I know"

"But…you know what you'll love more" He said after thinking for a bit.

"What?"

I watch a cunning smirk spread against his lips, and my heart jumps a little. I'm not quite sure what to expect him to say next, but what he does say excites me and scares me all at the same time.

"Round two"

Author note: As Kaname-senpai said, there's gonna be a **round two**. Yay! Sorry it took so long to update; I'll try post faster next time. Thanks for following and reviewing. So…review, don't review. You can do whatever you like. Chapter 3: Round Two, will be up soon. Till then…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I'm so sorry guys, I've been out of town doing some serious projects and I just haven't been in the Fanfiction mode. But I'm back and will try to keep my word on updating fast. I know for the past two chapters there have been cliff hangers…expect them for now ok. Lol. But here is Chapter 3: Round Two. **Spoiler:** the actual lemon for part two won't be until Chapter 4…but enjoy anyway.

Chapter 3

**Yuuki POV**

Kaname wraps my legs around his waist and I lean into him. With one of his hands cupping my ass I wrap my arms around his neck as he caresses the side of my face to guide my lips to his. He's sweet and gentle, his tongue lightly running against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. The aftertaste of my blood lingers on his tongue, reminding me of the bond we have. I bit down on his lip as he tries to take his tongue out, earning a whimper as I suck on the wound. I can sense something is on his mind, something more important than he'll let on and I push away. I failed to notice him carry me through the house to our bedroom; our sanctuary far separate from the other nosy vampires in our home. He lays me gently on the bed, those ruby orbs piercing mine with undeniable love. But I know whatever he isn't telling me mustn't wait any longer, and as much as I desperately want him deep inside me…this will have to wait.

I close my eyes and welcome his weight onto me, covering my naked frame with warmth. I sigh, completely relaxed and content. _I love this man, I love this man, I love this man_. His head rests on my breasts and I place my hands on his head, keeping him there. I feel those lovely eyelashes of his brush against my skin leaving butterfly sensations in its place. I giggle and my heart speeds up when I feel him smile against me. I know he's closed his eyes too, and I take the opportunity to say,

"Tell me"

He doesn't say a word. I feel his body tense and untense above me. I run my fingers through his hair, my other hand caressing his exposed and bruise littered back.

"Don't worry, they're still there."

"What's still there?"

"The love marks you gave me last time."

I laugh, surprised at how playful he is tonight.

"…They don't look as intense anymore."

"Hmmm, well…they shouldn't." My fingers trace the curve of his ass before I start back up to his neck.

"And why is that?" I ask combing though his hair, tranced by his very familiar spicy aroma.

"Juuri gave me a massage earlier, and while she was she brought up a point she thinks we should talk about."

_Uh oh, here we go…_

"And what was that?"

He pauses, lifting his head to look into my eyes. His hands slide under my body, embracing me as his lover and wife. I watch his eyes roam my face, starting with my eyes all the way to my lips before he licks his own and takes a deep breath.

"…Children"

His eyes snap back to mine as he says this, interested in my reaction…but I don't react the way I think he thought I would. I blink, my eyes returning to the soft feminine brown I was brown with, very similar to his. He looks away, all courage lost to continue facing me. He stirs to sit up but I yank him back down. I ignore his surprised look.

"…Y-Yuuki what are…?" He mumbles as I pull him into a passionate kiss, totally surprised by my own reaction too. He pulls me up into his arms, my hair tumbling to tease my exposed back.

**Kaname POV**

I pull away, breathless, trembling as I hold her up. I lean in and trail little kisses along her neck. She giggles as my hair tickles her. I press my forehead against hers and my hands ghost her curves. She trembles back, her puff breaths sending sensations across my face. I wrinkle my nose and laugh when she mimics me.

"Kaname…do you want children?" She whispers, and I glance from her long eyelashes to her pink lips.

"I will always want children from you Yuuki" I whisper back, saddened that she would think I wouldn't want her to bear my children.

"…I-I"

"What troubles you?"

"I overhead a group of vampires from the council saying they doubted I could get pregnant with child or even carry a legitimate vampire child cause I…I was human once."

My fists clench and my heart speeds up. _Who__** dares**__ gossip such disturbing things about __**my**__ wife? _

"…Kaname….Kaname"

"Yes Yuuki, I'm sorry...I-I was just caught up in my thoughts." I say calmly, erasing the anger from my eyes as I caress her flushed cheeks. I wipe the tears running down her eyes and hush her soft crying.

"Yuuki…you know we decide when we want children. The fact that you were human means nothing…You were born a vampire. I was there and you are just as beautiful as you were then. We are meant for each other; there is no doubt. I have never loved any other woman as I love you. If the stars could shine brighter than they do already, they could **never** shine brighter than my love for you. Tell me you believe me." I beg softly, withholding my own tears as I run my hands down her hair. I hug her tight, fearful she'll drown from those idiots comments. _So this is why you have been avoiding the child topic. _Her slender fingers dig into my skin as she holds me tight, and I let her cry on my chest, her tears running down like rain.

"Yuuki…let me adore you." I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me spoil you." I plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let me crave you." …a kiss on her neck.

"Let me see you." …on her collarbone.

"Let me take care of you." ….her belly.

"Let me feel you." …inner thigh.

"Let me deserve you." …toes.

"Let me heal you." …heart.

"Yuuki…let me love you" I kiss each of her closed eyelids, laying her gently on her back. She opens her eyes and we get lost in each other's gaze, unconscious of the heavy rain, the lightning or the thunder.

"Yuuki…let me be the father of your children." I beg, a tear escapes as I lay onto of her. I have no more strength to hold myself up and she allows me to rest on her. The words of the council member's sting my heart with anger and utter sadness. _What is this wetness on my cheeks? Last time I checked tears have meaning—mine never seemed to have this meaning…until now. Only for you, Yuuki. You will taste my tears…before you taste my love._

"You are the certain sweetness in the air…that consumes me, blinds me so that I could never venture. Never can I forget such unmistaken beauty…the beauty that you are."

**Yuuki POV**

Kaname says between his sobs. I don't know why he's crying, but I know it's more than just about babies or rumors. I know it's more than me being insecure, or scared or pathetic as a pureblood. It never occurred to me how lonely he must have been—watching, waiting, longing. I sigh, his soft sobs blending in with the patter of the rain. His body trembles above mine and I do what I never thought I'd do. I roll us over so that I'm on top. His eyes flutter open in surprise, those chocolate orbs stained red. His hands tentatively rest on my hips and he stares at me questioningly. I don't talk. I don't think. I just do. I let my heart talk me into things my mind would never let me do. I let my hear talk me into loving this man and _It's the best thing I've ever done. _

I take his hands and kiss each and every finger. My heart flutters with desperation—desperation in that he understands me now better than he ever has before.

"I loved you once, I love you still, I always have…and Kaname…I always will" I drag his hands down my body, over my breasts, along my waist, my belly button down to my thighs straddling his hips.

"I want our home filled with laughter, and chubby little feet and big brown eyes. I want to sing lullabies and read fairytales. I want to host birthday parties and picnics. I want you to be happy…I want…I want—"

"—me to make love to you…like I've never made love to you before. You want me to give you the joys of womanhood and the treasures of marriage. You want me carry the whole title as loving husband, father and provider. You want what every wife deserves, and I want to give that to you, Yuuki"

He whispers hoarsely. He pulls me into his arms, drawing up the sheets. There is a knock on the door and he calls the person in. The maid bows politely, her eyes never meeting ours; glued straight to the wooden floor.

"You called for me, my lord."

"Please tell Headmaster Cross I won't be able to attend the meeting. We are expecting an appointment with our future heir tomorrow, and well…everything else will just have to wait."

The maid squeals with excitement, happy to hear she should expect a little Kuran running around the house. She turns to leave, rehearsing in her head what she'll tell the other staff before she remembers her place.

"Forgive me my lord, I-I'm just so excited. If I may…"

Kaname looks at me, asking for permission and I smile encouragingly. I laugh and nod, excited for the day ahead. He laughs too, waving for the maid to leave—allowing her to be just as excited as we are.

"We're just as excited as you" He chuckles as she leaves.

"Soo…what now?"

"I'm pretty sure this calls for a celebration."

"Shouldn't we celebrate after we're sure I'm pregnant?"

"Oh Yuuki darling…we can celebrate in **soo** many ways than one." He says huskily.

The heavy rain mimics our increased heartbeats. I slap him playfully, and I blush, my heart overflowing with newfound love and ecstasy. He drowns me in kisses and I let myself drift into much anticipated dreams of laughter, never ending smiles, and pure bliss.

**Author Note:** The lemon side of Chapter 3: Round two will not be forgotten… all those waiting for it. I wanted to do a sweeter more intimate scene with the lovely couple. And make up for my OOC with Yuuki. Anyway, as I always say: Review, don't' review. You can do whatever you like. (That's what Yuuki said. Lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname stirs, his mind only partially awake as he shifts to turn—and realizes he can't. He opens his eyes to find Yuuki's calm and collected face merely inches from his. He realizes he's completely intertwined in her body, her limbs dangling here and there. He chuckles softly pondering on how they could have possible gotten so tangled.

"Kan…na..me" She whispers in her sleep. _What are you dreaming about love?_ He muses playfully to himself, hoping she's dreaming something along the lines of what lies ahead today. He untangles an arm to brush away stranded hairs from her sleep induced flushed face. He plants a kiss on her forehead. A stream of moonlight peeps through the curtains and he glances up at the stars. _What a beautiful night…err morning today. _He sighs, running his hands down Yuuki's soft frame. He pauses at her belly and he rubs it lovingly. Even though there isn't a baby there yet, he is proclaiming that as his current favorite petting spot. Content, lost in his thoughts his fingers trace little patterns on her, dipping and curving on her.

Suddenly he's rolled over, and his gentle lover lies atop him, fitting them together as lovers should. She smiles down at him, sleep still playing in her head, as she rests her forehead against his. He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, inhaling her fresh and familiar scent. She leans down to kiss his closed eyelids, her lips being teased by his long eyelashes. Her hair cascades down, blocking their faces off from the rest of the world so he takes the time to do what he does best—cherish his woman.

**Kaname POV**

I lean up to capture her lips in mine and she lets me suck lightly on them. She sighs sweetly in my mouth and dips her tongue in, inviting me to dance alongside her. Of course, I accept for I'd be a fool not to. I graze my tongue over her fangs, pricking myself. She moans of my blood pools, mixing with our little dance and we deepen the kiss. Her hands cup each side of my face, holding me still to get what she desires.

She leaves my lips and runs that magical tongue down my throat, sucking lightly on my Adam's apple and nibbling on my flesh. She hovers over that spot, yes that one—the one where we unite. I tilt neck and she kisses me there. One…two…three…kiss after kiss, preparing me for her hunger and her love. I moan out, the anticipation getting to me.

"Don't tease" I whimper, taking my hand and gently guiding her lips closer to my neck.

"Take me." I command her and she no longer hesitates. Her warm lips leave me super sensitive and I shift up, forcing her to add more pressure. She moans softly, a hand cradles my face, her fingers disappearing into my tresses. _That's it Yuuki._ _Just like that._ I place my hands on her hips and relax, enjoying the temporary lightheadedness. I count each gulp she takes, and the blood that escapes her thirsty lips runs down me, staining our white sheets. When she finishes she wastes no time licking up what's left before she seals my neck and smiles happily at me. I laugh at her silliness and ruffle her hair.

She yawns, sitting up to bring her hands above her head. I watch, mesmerized by her curves as her back arches and those delectable lips spread. The sheets tumble off her naked frame and fall forgotten to the floor. _Uh oh_.

There's nothing to hide my gradually growing erection. I bit my lip, unsure how she'll react to a baby making secession so early in the morning. She eyes me when she finishes yawning. I hold her gaze boldly and she gets the picture and looks down. Her belly rumbling giggles erupt and she laughs at my little predicament.

"Looks like someone's awake" She laughs, climbing off me to place her feet on the floor. I roll to my side and watch her walk to the bathroom, those luscious hips swaying for my view. I growl low, already growing frustrated by her merciless teasing. _Oh darling! Two can play this game…_I jump off the bed to chase after her. I open the bathroom door and I get yanked in. _Déjà vu maybe? _I barely see her close the door and I'm firmly pressed against it. I laugh lightheartedly, amused by our little morning game. Her crimson eyes glow up at me and I see her smiles in them.

"Yuuki, what on earth are you doing?"

Instead of answering she locks us in the bathroom and turns to the already filled tub. _Wait what? How could the bath possible be ready? _I glance through our massive bathroom to see a maid attempting to sneak out through the servants' door. She eyes me devilishly before leaving me stunned to climb into the tub.

"Coming?" She asks, her body vanishing slowly into the water as the candles make intricate shadows on her exposed skin. She smirks as she lifts a leg and coaxes me with her toes. My body moves on its own toward her and she traces the shadow patterns on my chest with her toes. I close her eyes, tranced by her touch until massive sensation explore through my body, forcing my eyes open again. Yuuki has her littler toes wrapped around my length as she runs her soft feet up and down. I inhale sharply as a nail pricks me. Water splashes onto the floor as she reaches out and yanks me by the hips, pulling me closer to the tub. I climb in obediently and whisper while leaning in for a deep kiss,

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

She spreads her legs to accommodate me in the tub, her back resting against the tub walls while I lay between her, holding her up so she doesn't slide out my hands and into the water. She reaches between our bodies but I capture her hand. I kiss each finger, drawing our each kiss as I look her deep in the eyes.

"I believe making love to you is my duty today"

She giggles as I place a kiss on her belly. Then there is a knock on the door. I pull her up against my body so her back faces the door.

"Come in" She calls out sweetly.

Surprisingly enough Ichijo pushes his head past the door and flashes his best smile to the preoccupied couple.

"Ichijo-kun!" Yuuki says alarmed, turning her attention back to me. She asks me with my eyes what's going on but I honestly don't know.

"Ichijo…what are you doing here so early?" I ask, as if I'm not in the tub, naked with my lovely wife, attempting to get some bath sex on before some mind blowing baby making.

"It's not early. It's exactly 11 o'clock Kaname." He muses back, ignoring where I was heading with that question. I try again.

"Everything's going smoothly with the council I presume."

"Oh yes, quite well. Everyone seems to be riled up about something." He says, smirking back at Kaname, obviously pushing some buttons. Yuuki shifts and her sex accidently presses firmly against my hardness, squeezing me between our close bodies. I groan out, my eyes rolling back as I instantly squeeze her ass. She gasps, her head burying in the junction in my neck.

"Kaname!" She moans out, before clamping a hand over her mouth in horror, remembering Ichijo in their presence. Through my labored breathing I ask, annoyed,

"What do you want?"

I'm desperate as my erection starts to become unignorable.

"Oh right! The Council just wanted me to check up on you guys. Hope you're day's productive…"

_Productive my ass. _He snorts as he leaves, failing to withhold his happy giddiest laughter.

"I'm sorry about that Yuuki" I whisper as I plant a kiss on her collarbone. "…let me make it up to you."

I whisper sensually in her ear, licking along the curve and nibbling on the lobe. She gasps out, digging her nails into my back. I hiss to the pain before I capture her lips again, acting a bit rougher than I expected. I hold her neck as I run my tongue down it, and I'm pleasantly rewarded with her squeals and her laughter and her constant wiggling. I nibble and suck on that divine collarbone and those showy shoulders. I place my hand on the small of her back as her eyes roll in the back of her head, her eyelashes carrying the jewels of how well I'm pleasuring her.

Unhappy with my pausing to gaze at her she runs those perfect fingers down my back, spilling blood. _Warning number one_ I laugh to myself as she brings a finger to her lips, sensually sucking, hinting to what she wants later. The pop of her fingers brings me back to my senses, temporarily disabled as my body undergoes the strongest spasms yet. I attack her breasts: sucking and massaging and nibbling.

Still holding her up I tilt her toward the tub walls as I leave possessive love marks along her torso. She mews delightfully, calling out my name breathlessly every once in a while. I kiss her belly and she giggles at the ticklish feeling. I distract her with my kisses as a hand wanders down to her lovely. I ghost her folds before dipping a finger between then, running them up and down her smooth pink tissues.

She abruptly sits up, gasping and panting, totally unprepared for that.

Ahhhhhh

She moans deep, her body becoming surprisingly weak in my hands as she squeezes her eyes shut. When I try to move my hand away from her folds they burst open. She gazes at me though her lust and I feel a surge of blood run to my erection. I groan at how flushed she is already and she says to me,

"nooo…mmm…don't stop…please"

I take notice of this special spot of hers, happy to have found something to make her tick. Of course I know the labia are sensitive but I'd always thought a lover should pay more attention to the clit_. Yuuki can always find a way to surprise you. _I capture her lips again as I play with her nipples, hoping it'll calm her down a bit. As much as I'd love to make her cum I don't want her sweet honey to go to waste in all this water. But when my hardness accidently rubs against her sex and she digs those sexy fingers back into me I know it's inevitable. I dip a finger into her sex and it welcomes me. I laugh as she wiggles to inch me further in. I graze a finger over her clit. She gasps her panting filling the room as I take a rosy nipple in my mouth. I suck rough and add another finger, scissoring her gently.

"Kan…me…ka…na…ahhhhh"

She screams me name again and again. And I love it. I add another finger while my other hand massages her breast interchangeable. Her neck tilts as she rests her head on the tubs edge and I take this change to feed. I slowly sink me fangs in, the experience itself ridiculously erotic. I drink up her arousal, growling and pumping and massaging. And all three methods, done right and in sync, bring her to her climax.

AHHHHHHHH KANAME!

And that my friend…is called the trio.

**Author note:** I know, I know. Updating is so hard when you have other stories! Anyway, this wasn't actually the baby making part…this was just the bath sex part. (You guys are probably like: Why the fuck is she playin us like that?) I did say there will be cliff hangers though. Man, isn't it great when your lover has such wicked hand skills? LOL As always: Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I had momentarily lost the flash drive I write all my stories on so there went the frantic hunt to find it. I'd written half of this chapter on it and was definitely not feeling having to rewrite it. But when I recovered my flash drive (Under the seat in my car. Yup, and I was supposed to find that!) I came to find that I'd accidently never saved that part of Chapter 5…and so I had to rewrite it and write the rest. I know, excuses, excuses. I tried to make this extra lemony to make up for it. Thanks for all your support with my stories…I luv you guys! **Enjoy****!**

**Yuuki POV**

"God Yuuki, your're so beautiful" He groans as his fangs leave my neck. I'm not satisfied with how much he fed but if I fuss he'll no doubt fuss or flat out refuse back. He cups my face in his hands and guides me to his lips. It's slow and passionate and I don't resist sighing in his mouth as I thread my trembling fingers through his hair.

I'm lost in his crimson gaze as his hands run soothingly down my arms.

"Nervous?" He whispers as he ghosts the curve of my neck and shoulder with his nose sending butterfly shivers down my spine.

"…"

I think about it. _I just can't rule out that I'm not. Maybe I am. Maybe I will be…_ My fingers twirl with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He groans deeply into my ear as he pulls me closer to run his tongue down over where he nibbled. I know I've hit his sweet spot and tilt my head to purposely breathe on him. He inhales sharply and pulls away, annoyingly amused.

"Yuuki!" He shouts out a warning, eyeing me playfully as those hands grip my hips to push me firmly away. I smile innocently and blush as his eyes roam my naked frame. He reaches a hand out to cup my face but I playfully crawl away to another side of the bed. He wastes no time chasing after me, and we continue the game for a while before he stops letting me get away and lands triumphantly on my body before I'm quickly rolled over. I straddle his hips and he runs a hand through my damp tresses.

"What would you like more, a boy for a girl?"

He smiles before he says immediately, "Whatever you give me will be my delight"

I roll my eyes to his humble answer and he laughs lightheartedly. I lie down on his chest, entwining my legs with his as I listen to his steady heartbeat. I can already sense him smiling.

"That not what I meant…" I grumble, relaxing as he massages my scalp before I say,

"Is the council always so involved when it comes to children? I mean, they sent Ichijo to check up on us…isn't that extreme?"

I take a finger and playfully tease a visible nipple. I gasp as I feel the spasms running through his body and blush knowing that that is my doing.

"I suppose it is…but they don't see the notion of meddling into people's business as abnormal or rude like we would. It's more…a security for them, to have some control of their own futures, directly influenced by ours…"

He mumbles, struggling to control his breathing as my fingers continue their torture. I can feel his body tense and untense under me and I can tell he's itching to roll me over and release all the pent up desires I'd devilishly given him in the bath. But I continue, knowing how much he hates damp sheets, and I test his endurance and patience as my hair slowly dries.

He squeezes his eyes shut as I roll my hips a bit, pretending to find a better way to mold into his body.

Mmmmmmngugh

He moans deep, his head tilting back and his hips rising slightly to meet my pressure. His lips part and I capture them into mine as I kiss rough and grind rough.

"Y-Yuuki d-don't do that…" He breathes out weakly, his erection digging into my creamy thighs being heaven and hell for him. His hands slide along my back, pulling closer as he bits possessively into my shoulder before longingly sucking the wound, and any other part of flesh his lips could reach he left his mark.

Ahhhhhh

I mewed as his skillful fingers glided over my ass and between my legs to cup my sex in his greedy hand.

"N-no! Ka…nahhhhh"

He separates my folds with ease as he runs two callused fingers over my pinkness, tenderly stroking my sweet spot and me to ecstasy. My hips involuntarily buck and I burry my face in his chest, embarrassed at how well my husband can manipulate me, and how well it turns me on. Joyful tears spill out my face but I barely notice them, my mind concentrating on the now overly intense pleasure my husband is giving me. I struggle to get out of his grasp but he holds me put, stroking faster and harder. _I should not have let him make me cum in the bath_, I moan regrettably.

And knowing this as well he pauses his stroking, and I shout out as I force myself up,

"D-don't s-stop!" I whimper, putting on my best pout face as I bring his coated fingers to my lips. My juices run down my thighs and onto his and I rub my legs impatiently together, which is hard with them entwined in his. The breeze kisses my sex and my sensitive skin, lathered in cum and it draws out my annoyance further. Kaname watches me, silently refusing to continue. _This must be pay back for teasing him so much!_ He close his eyes as he holds me tighter, my slightly damp hair ghosting his skin and causing him to tremble lightly as he refuses to give in.

"Watch me" I command him as I maneuver my legs so that his hardness fits snuggly between them. He hisses and inhales sharply, then groans low, his crimson eyes glowing eerily and wantonly.

"Y-Yuuki…" He breathes, his chest rising rapidly to mimic his increasing heartbeat. I clench my thigh muscles and squeeze them closer together, trapping his erection even further. He sits up with a shout, his breathing ragged and his eyes fogged with lust but I push him back down. With his eyes now glued to where my juice slicked fingers met his skin I put a finger under his chin and guide his head back up. He licks his lips but his eyes return to mine.

Brazen as I am, I decide to tip the tables and I suck slyly on his fingers, licking each dry as he moans lustily. I grind my hips in an irregular pattern, purposely teasing him. He reaches a hand up and runs it through my hair, and proclaiming it dry enough he quickly rolls me over as he says hotly in my ear,

"I can't take this anymore, Yuuki"

He says, emphasizing my name seductively with that thick sexy huskiness that never fails to drive me insane. And as a spasm overtakes me I surprise him by rolling him back over, taking my spot back on top. He whimpers, determined to have me now, but I have my own plans. His erection jerks between my clamped legs and he struggles to free himself, groaning unrestrained by the heavenly friction.

**Author Note:** This is continued in Chapter 6 which I have also uploaded because I would really be a bitch if I just left you hanging like that. So go on…read chapter 6. I hope your finding it extra lemony. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continued**

**Yuuki POV**

"AH! AH!MMMNUGH! YUUKI PLEASE!"

He shouts out his begs, bucking his hips in a strange fashion for a better grip. The motion causes his skin to rub continually against my clit and I don't contain my screams as my traitorous body moves along with him, our bodies creating a strange dance on our rocking bed. I come unwillingly to my senses, my body screaming for me to let my instincts override me but my mind telling me otherwise. I weakly pull my quivering thighs apart from his as I grip Kaname's hands for support.

"Help me" I mumble as my trembling makes it hard to stay up, my spasms waving in again and again.

"No, let me make love to you Yuuki. Let me have dominance" He says hoarsely, all that moaning getting to him. A tear falls randomly from my eyes and I whisper,

"T-this is what I want…" He's reluctant, so to show that I'm not backing down I reach between my legs and caresses his attention seeking hardness in my hands. His pre cum runs over my fingertips and I use the extra slip to caress a bit harder. His head falls back as he chocks out a strangled cry, his head thrashing back and forth, giving into me instantly. I scream as a foreign yet supremely intense sensation explodes through my body, starting at my sex and ending at my fingers and toes. I feel my fangs quiver as I'm overcome with a spontaneously nagging thirst. Both of our toes curl as my screams arouses him further. My fingers run blindly down his torso, leaving beautiful red streaks of surfacing blood. Crazed from lust now, I lap it all up, the taste of his arousal dramatically increasing my own.

I lean down with my ass high in the air and one hand between my legs, straddling his as I sink my fangs into his neck. My breasts spill onto his chest and I feel him roughly massage one, flicking and pinching my nipple harshly. I whimper into his neck, my hands yanking on his hair, pushing his head further into the bed to expose more of his porcelain neck. I feel his pressure point beat against my lips and I open my mouth wider as the blood flows in, spilling and running down his neck.

"Y-You promised…You promised you'd give me what I want"

His lust rimmed eyes search my teary ones, and he nods acknowledging that he'd issued that promise. He runs a hand lovingly into my hair before tracing the curves in my face, wiping away a tear. Ultimately it is a baby that I want…we want_. I want the honor… Let me prove them wrong. Let me…Let me_ I plead with my eyes, my body growing increasingly weak emotionally combined with the pleasure. He places a hand on my hip, the other on my ass as a guide to his painfully throbbing erection. I lower myself onto him, my tears running wild now, but I know it's not purely sadness. I feel a strange sorrowful joy—love performed from wisest sorrow. I watch his head go limp and his eyes roll as I take all of him in, his mouth opening wide as the most animalist growl escapes his lips. I feel him exercise that self control I know him for to stop from bucking franticly up to meet me. I know I'm going torturously slow for him, but it feels so good to be filled by this man; my husband—who fill me in places no man ever will.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHh

"Y-yuuki, Y-yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki…" He chants my name weakly, never taking his eyes off me as he places his strong hands under my thighs, helping me rise and fall, setting the speed agonizingly slow. But he doesn't complain, just watches me with all the love and lust in the world. And I have no doubt toward the love he will show our children. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the squish of my juices mixing with his fill the air. I feel the weight of my breasts bouncing for his entertainment and he breaks our eye contact to watch they sway unrestrained.

Eventually he sits up, pulling me further into his lap and his erection deeper inside me. We moan out together at our closeness and he wraps his arms possessively around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. My breasts press into his face and I thrust my head back as he pumps up. Our ragged breathing becomes even more ragged—desperate; I'm sure that the maids have heard everything by now…even Ichijo…if he's still waiting. But I don't care and I follow the rhythm Kaname is setting as I ride us to ecstasy. My body trembles violently as I cum and he pumps harder to draw me out longer, chocking out my name as he draws closer to his release. My hands disappear into his hair as I yank so hard it must hurt him, but doesn't show it. I clench my walls together, encouraging him to cum.

I feel him bite his lip and push his face further into my breasts.

"I'm gonna cum" He mumbles, his breathing tickling my nipples and somehow making them hard again.

"Cum in me" I tell him sweetly, blissfully content and tired. I grip his back side, massaging his tense muscles and I gasp as his hot semen fills me at last. I feel our juices leak where we've united, and he slumps into my body wordlessly. I hum as I gently caress every part of his body I can reach, and I wait as his breathing slows down almost to nothing. Worried I whisper,

"Kaname?"

He pulls away to kiss me there, in the valley of my breasts before laying me gently down, my hips still straddling him. His arms hold me in that arched form as he trails kisses down my chest to my belly before pausing. I feel my body tremble in his hands, my senses heightening from the anticipation. He gives me one gentle kiss there, on my belly, before sticking his tongue into my navel. I squeal, delighted by the tingly feeling before I playfully slap him and wiggle in his arms. He laughs weakly, fatigue thick in his honeyed voice. He pulls me back up and into his loving arms and we stay like this for some time, sleep overtaking us slowly. Eventually I stir and he opens his crimson eyes to question me. I smile back before I say,

"Thank You"

He shakes his head, those lovely eyes never leaving mine as his forehead presses against mine.

"No, thank you Yuuki" He whispers, rubbing his nose against mine. Right on time a maid comes in, and sets a clean blanket and a platter with a letter on it at the end of our bed before abruptly leaving. Kaname reaches over and opens the letter. He reads aloud the scribbled penmanship which I already know belongs to Haruka.

_Mr & Mrs Kuran,_

_I'm ecstatic to know that I will be a grandfather. It is a great honor to have you, Yuuki Kuran, prolong the pureblood blood line and bring new light into our world. Your mother and I are both very pleased with your decision to finally have children…even with the added persuasion. Juuri hopes you find motherhood just as refreshing and as wonderful as she did. I am also proud to announce that what with the knowledge of an heir and both of your continuous efforts to establish peace between vampires and humans; the Council has decided to temporally put a rest to the bickering on the issues of humans and hunters to assist with the upbringing of our future heir. May you always accept the love and help from your mother and I as we look forward to meeting our grandchild(s). The Council and the Hunter Association wishes you their deepest and truest regards during this time of peace. May your pregnancy be merciful on you Yuuki, as your small frame will definitely make bearing children harder, but your mother will be here for you every step of the way. May you find Kaname a comfort in your times of need, and not of hindrance and annoyance (as Juuri claims I was during her pregnancy with you.) But on a lighter note, Juuri and I wish the best in your marriage and the growth of our family._

_Always and Forever,_

_Haruka & Juuri Kuran_

We laugh together at Haruka's letter as he pulls up the blanket. I nuzzled in his arms, entwining my legs back into his—just as all this stated. He senses the irony in it and pulls me closer, breathing softly against my shoulder. We drift off until his sweet voice pushes through my dreams.

"Are you nervous?" He asks, eyeing me sleepily with those mesmerizing ruby orbs. I know that if he's asking me this question again, sleepy as he is, that it's important for him to know. I smile, really smile, though my fatigue. I know what to say this time. I kiss his closed eyelids, following our tradition, as I say,

"Never"

**Author Note:** I'm contemplating on whether to add more chapters to this. Like go all the way up to the birth and the first year. I'm not a fan of like 25 chaptered fanfictions though so I just might not. What would you guys like to read? I'll leave the answer up to you. Please let me know in your reviews. So, as always: Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	7. Chapter 7

I stare down at her in complete fascination. Her legs are sprawled open lazily, her hands past her head as she sleeps peacefully on her back, the teddy I gave her as a congratulation nestled by her side. I feel a pang of jealousy toward that bear, which's pulled down her silk gown down enough to reveal the swell in her breasts, hiding their rosy secrets under what the gown still covers. Her creamy thighs and her wedding band glisten from the sunlight peering through our thin curtains she insisted we change with the warmer weather already here. _At least she isn't naked…that would really be my undoing. _

Strands of her chocolate tresses encircle her curled fingers. It reminds me of babies…grasping hold of a mother's index finger. My gaze wanders down her body to her belly, half covered and half exposed. I groan. She isn't showing yet, but the beautiful changes of her body, preparing her for motherhood and allowing me to reap all the benefits makes it hard for me not to think of sex. And more sex. Quivering thighs. Feral desperation. Animalistic groans. Insatiable thrusting. Biting and sucking and _oh god yes_…heavenly kisses.

I immediately turn around, unable to withstand the explicitness. _Even in her sleep she exudes sex appeal! _I gulp, and somehow the parched feeling makes me even more aroused. Just imagining sinking my fangs deep in porcelain skin makes me…_Oh god…Must. Leave. Now. _I start to walk away when something grips my pants leg. I stop to see her arm falling off the bed, her fingers dipping deeply in my white slacks.

"Y-Yu…w-wha…"

I stutter as her fingers trails up my calf, past my knee, and rest on my thigh. Sensations travel from her fingertips to my groin, and I bit my lips to stop from moaning out. She pats me lightly, and I see her forehead borrow in confusion before she limply gets go. I exhale the breath I didn't know was holding. _She must have mistaken me for the bear. _I sigh in relief that that heavenly hand didn't go just a bit further up. I eye the door and start walking toward it, but I don't get very far as I trip on something and land flat on the ground. I hear sheets rustle then a familiar weight falls on me. I lift my head to see: one, that I'd tripped on the box the bear came in and two, that my sweet Yuuki has rolled in her sleep and conveniently fallen on top of me.

She is strangely naked, her silk nightgown dangling off the bed. She lies flat on my chest, her legs cradling my hips and her sex nestled tauntingly on my reawakened erection. _So much for that…_

I struggle to breathe right, as my heart pumps rampant under her breasts. Her neck nuzzles in the niche of my neck and I gasp as her nose probes at the love mark there_. Ooo0… Good God someone save me…the torture! _ I battle with my lustrous body as I'm so compelled to buck to meet the necessary friction.

"Kaname"

She whispers my name in her sleep, her puffs of breathes bouncing off my skin creating Goosebumps terribly fast. I dig my fingers into the wood floor_. I'll deal with her wrath for ruining our newly placed floor once she realizes that she can't be that damn sexy all the time without consequences! _There is a faithful knock on the door and I call for them to enter.

Haruka stares calmly at his children as his wife comes out from behind him, taking her place beside him.

Juuri blinks twice before her face turns a royal red.

"Kaname!" She shrieks as she eyes him, obviously astounded.

I stare back, surprised as well. Haruka clears his throat and looks away. He stutters embarrassed by his children's provocative position: Kaname's knees are up, his hardness erect and boasting its manly glory as Yuuki's bare rump is reared for the world's view. And scattered down her back like lost petals are the reddish purple marks he last left her, slowly healing. She shifts her head in her sleep, unbeknownst to the show of nudity she is flashing to her parents. And to my horror she backs her voluptuous rump onto my swollen member.

"I never knew you two were so kinky…" He mumbles, holding firmly his wife's arms.

"I-Ahhhh" I moan out, my explanation interrupted by unintentional pleasure.

"KANAME! Where are your manners? Where is your **decency**? How **dare** you take a woman on the cold hard floor! You may be a vampire but you are **not **a crazed level E! And look at her, my sweet child feeling the effects of harsh wood along her backside. What on **earth** have you done, child? And to rear her privates for the world to see…and **yours**! Good Heavens have mercy! Is this how you got her pregnant? This won't do, no, indeed not! " She shrieks, slapping Haruka on the chest as she covers his eyes as if he were a child.

Haruka moans at the pain inflicted by his wife's brutal hand. He grumbles,

"Why do I get slapped?!"

"Because…Because you never spent enough time with him to teach him how to treat a woman, much less his wife!

"Juuri, darling, I think we should-"

"- spend the day here! I completely agree. That is the most brilliant thing you've said all day dear."

"…That's not what I was going to say."

"Well, Kaname, you need to put an end to this…this feast you've got going on here and get cleaned up! I scheduled Yuuki a doctor appointment for 10:30 and it's already 10:00. So get your thirsty rumps into the shower…and **no** shower sex. No sex after the shower. No quickies while getting dressed. In fact, no sex for **the rest of the day**! I think you've gotten your fill. And I'ma make sure you don't."

"J-Juuri…It's not wha-" I attempted, but her words effect me. '_you've gotten your fill'_ I groan at the thought of filling Yuuki; perfect tightness, blazing heat, wet slickness…and know that it will not be happening today. At all.

She grabs Haruka's arm and drags him out the room. Leaving me speechless, and now, painfully aroused.

"Noo" I moan, imagining the day of harboring this need I have without any luck of release. I wrap my arms around Yuuki's body and sit up. She straddles my hips happily as she continues to sleep. My eyes devour her sleeping face. _We didn't even have sex! _I nag internally as I carry her bridal style to the bathroom. Her bouncing body slaps roughly against me. _This is gonna be a long day…_

The maids have already prepared everything for a bath. _Probably under Juuri's command…and their own nosy actions… _Obediently I set Yuuki in the warm waters as I kneel on the ground before the tub_. It's probably best I don't get in. _I frown down at my erection as I lather the washcloth with soap. Being about 3 months along, we are all amazed she isn't showing yet. _Maybe is means she isn't conceiving twins… _I wash her shoulders gently. But shoulders remind me of collarbones…and collarbones remind me of breasts…and breasts-_well I should stop thinking now! _ Still I examine them. As aware as I am of Yuuki's humble and modest 32A, it is still a surprise that she's swollen so quickly, easily a B if not a C. _Well have to go lingerie shopping soon, at this rate she'll have nothing to wear._ I peer through the soap bubbles to eye that rump that erupted moans far too erotic for our parents views. _You really have gotten bigger Yuuki!…it wasn't just all hormone talk after all…_And though Juuri usually encourages her to sleep commando, seeing as it's very healthy for her…kitten…Yuuki has never really embraced it, seeing as I get so riled up when she does. But that's entirely not my fault. Absolutely not. I am a pureblood after all…and well, our sexual preferences have always been a great tale to tell.

"And I should be able to claim my wife whenever I damn please!" I grumble to myself, unaware that these are not my thoughts but are actually vocal.

"Umm…Love, who are you talking to?" Yuuki asks, yawning as she eyes him sleepily. She arches her back and when it hits the cold tub walls she squeal, recognizing where she is.

"Cold! Oh gosh, what time is it? I have an app-"

I can't help it. My lips devour her, and my arms entwine in her damp limbs to pull her closer to my side of the tub. She pushes me away gently, relishing the feeling of being in my arms, but heeding the importance in rushing.

"Kaname! We can't…were…late" She says through kisses and a few deep breaths. She growls at my insistency and reaches over the tub to fondle me.

My eyes roll back and with a growl our mother surely would punish me for, I cease her caresses.

"Alright Alright!" I hiss, eyeing the door nervously. Juuri is not a force to be played with.

"My sexual future is on line here Yuuki! Cease this teasing please! " I beg in her ear. She trembles and mews delightfully as she spasms.

"But I digress; my intentions are pure…just not from Juuri's standpoint."

"Love, w-what are you talking about?" She asks, gripping my shoulders tightly, as if controlling herself. Her eyes are heavily lidded and her lips are pink and pouty. I look her deep in the eyes as I find the strength to say the next line.

"We…can't have sex." Instantly I regret saying it as her arousal completely diminishes, replaced with concern.

"Why?...I-is it about the baby? I-I though you could have sex when you're pregnant. Shiki and Aido told me so!" She exclaimed, obviously mortified by what I've said. I laugh at her concern. _At least it isn't one sided. _

"I'll explain later. Here, can you wash yourself? I'll just go ahead and get in the shower." I hand her the washcloth. She watches me walk across the bathroom to the shower. I turn when I feel her eying me, to find her staring straight at my erection. I choke out a low growl at her hungry look. She lifts an eyebrow as she says,

"Need some help with that?" I turn away from her.

"This teasing will not do, Yuuki! I beg that you do not provoke me further, please." I mumble, aware of our mother's scent outside the bathroom door. She senses it too and giggles.

"Just asking" She states slyly.

"That's what the cold shower is for…not for those hands…or that mouth…or those toes…Oh god!" I jump in the shower and push my whole body under the cold water, not caring about the temperature anymore. The water muffles Yuuki's ceaseless laughter as she wraps a warmed towel around her sexy body.

"So much for being on time." Haruka mumbles breathlessly as he's pulled in for another kiss, his wife ironically releasing some of her own pent up desires.

"I am on time…for you…" She says as she takes him in her mouth.

"Oh god!" He cries, hoping that no one is watching.

_That makes two of us… _Kaname thinks, as Yuuki roughly pushes him down on the bed…right on time too… The lovely couple eyes Kaname's erection, comely unaffected by the cold water.

_Oh well…_

**Author Note:**Just a random sweet something to thank you guys for your answers. So it's been determined that I will continue the story. Yay!I'll go as far with the story as you're willing to read it. And Elisabeth: You're right. Haruka and Juuri are dead. I just love them though, so I added them into this story. I feel their (Kaname & Yuuki) Fanfiction lives are more refreshing with them in it. Hope that helps! Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname wheels the cart as Yuuki wobbles ahead of him. She and Juuri are too engrossed in their conversation to remember that both of their husbands are submissively tagging along.

"So you think I should breastfeed?"

"Oh absolutely! It's far better for the baby, trust me. I breastfed you and you came out ok!"

Haruka smiles at the two lovely women ahead of them as their laughter fills the store aisle. Kaname reads the tags, as Yuuki's too distracted to really pay attention to what she's putting into the cart: bottles, baby shampoo, baby lotion, baby nail clippers, washcloths…

He reaches into his pocket to pull out an addition list of things he's sure Yuuki will need as well.

_Shopping List_

_Car seat_

_Stroller_

_Diaper bag_

_Diaper and wipes case_

_Infant bouncer_

_Diaper rash cream_

_Breastfeeding support pillow_

_Breastfeeding pumps_

_Nursing bras_

_Maternity dresses_

He glances down at his watch. _Guess we'll be shopping next weekend too…_

"Yuuki, dear…" He interrupts their conversation as they near the closest restaurant in the mall.

"Yes Kaname? Are you tired of shopping now?" She muses as she searches though the cart for her purse.

"I have it here" He says, her small purse hanging from his arm.

"Oh!...Kaname…"

"W-what?..." He asks, eyeing her confusingly.

"It's just…you look so cute with my purse hanging from you like that." Juuri laughs at Kaname's surprised face. He sighs, but can't help but smile as he watches her whole persona glow.

"I'm happy you're enjoying your pregnancy Yuuki" He says softly as he leads them to the nearest checkout aisle.

"Oh, but we haven't got everything yet!"

"Love, we don't have to get everything today. We still have time. Trust me." He laughs, as he stoops down to loving rub her protruding belly.

"Kaname!" She whines playfully. _He __**always **__does this in public! _She blushes as young women walk past and smile at her, occasionally cooing at the sight of a father-to-be rubbing his cheek against his mother-to-be's belly.

"What? Let me adorn you with my love" He laughs innocently as he pulls his wallet out her purse to pay.

They walk past the restaurant and Kaname asks Haruka as the ladies lead the way to the nearest exit,

"Will she get cravings? I mean…she isn't human."

"Cravings? You mean for actual food? Hmm, well Juuri did I believe—always wanted sweets like cookies or brownies and cakes. It was something I had to get used too, since we rarely indulge in human foods. But craving in the respects of blood, oh yes, very much. She was always feeding from me like I was an ever flowing fountain or something. And very early in her pregnancy too…you aren't experiencing that yet?"

Haruka questioned him worriedly.

"Cause if not, you should urge her to feed more. It's more for the baby anyway. I know, twelve months pregnant can be a daunting thought. But she is carrying a pureblood, not a human child, and well…we just have more needs than a regular child."

Juuri helps Yuuki get into the car as the men continue to talk. They drop the bags in the trunk as the driver buckles his seventh month pregnant wife into the car. Haruka watches, intently staring at Yuuki's belly before Kaname gives him a questing gaze.

"Oh…it's just…she's bigger than I was expecting her to be. Err, what I mean is…Juuri was about her size when she was pregnant, but she was much smaller. So I'm thinking it's best to assume Yuuki's carrying more than one child. It seems reasonable, judging by her size…but then again…you never know with these pregnant women these days…"

Kaname eyes his wife, alarmed by Haruka's theories. No, he'd never thought that Yuuki could possibly be carrying more than one child. Not that he really wanted to, the though made him a bit nervous. Yuuki is indeed small to be carrying more than one child at a time, and though her pregnancy has been pretty smooth so far, the thought of complications at birth makes his heart quiver. He'd really rather not lose his wife through child birth. _I know, it's selfish of me…but a life without her…doesn't sound…appealing._

"To be honest, the thought of Yuuki carrying twins scares me." Kaname whispers, the words not at all meant for his wife's ears.

"Oh really?! I thought you especially would be excited."

"Don't confuse me with the council!" Kaname huffs as they walk toward the car.

Kaname smiles as he sees Yuuki already fast asleep in the backseat, her purse resting against her ripe belly. _Look who's tired now…_

"Kaname! Huury and get in. You should know not to leave a pregnant woman waiting!" Juuri barks playfully as she motions for the driver to roll down the window to give Yuuki air.

"Forgive me mother, I haven't fully read the manual on parenthood yet." He muses back as he nestles between her and his wife. The driver takes off, safely driving them back to the mansion.

"Soo…"

"So what Juuri" He asks as he brushes hair out of Yuuki's face. He takes her purse out her hand and drapes her with a convenient blanket left in the back.

"How have you been getting along with her cranky butt?"

He smiles wickedly,

"Whatever do you mean, Juuri?"

"She's seven months pregnant and you haven't been confusing hormones with your lovely wife?" She laughs.

"Yuuki is more than tolerable mother. I understand the ramifications that come along with pregnancy. But if you are asking on regards to our sex life…we have been behaving quite well lately."

"Well, I've been doing the laundry lately…and she seems to be having, strangely, less and less clothing."

He smiles wickedly again,

"Mother, why ever are you doing the laundry? That is what the maids are for. Now I must inquire them on what they have been doing lately. But, in regards to your concerns…Yuuki hasn't been fitting well into much lately."

"Well she seems to be fitting quite fine with **other** things." Haruka mumbles playfully, amused by their little word game.

"Do the clothes not fit her, or are you just destroying them Kaname? Cause remember the last time I caught you two in action…whatever happened to that silk nightgown. I never did find it in the wash."

Juuri asks lightly as she eyes him daringly. He laughs.

"Yes, well…I agree. That gown never did make it to the wash…but in all seriousness, Yuuki really isn't able to fit into her clothing for very long. We buy something new and she needs a size bigger two weeks later. It's made her quite restless, worrying about what to wear, so I merely suggested to her that she didn't always have to get dressed if she wasn't up to it." He smiles cunningly as he adds,

"She is my wife after all…I assure you I'm quite acquainted with her body by now."

"Yes, pregnant sex is good sex…" Haurka mumbles, clearly reminiscing.

"Haruka!" Juuri shrieks, embarrassed at the visual images he's placed into their heads. Yuuki stirs so that her head rests on Kaname's shoulder. He rests his hand on her, keeping her there as his fingers dance in her dark tresses.

They pull up into the driveway and he realizes she isn't going to awaken anytime soon. He unbuckles them and climbs out.

Haruka motions for him to wait.

"Don't worry about the stuff. Juuri and I will bring them in."

"Nonsense, I'll call the maids."

"No. We want to. Right Juuri?"

"-What? Oh yes, of course; anything to help."

"…if you insist. Be my guest."

He picks Yuuki up and carries her into the mansion as if she weighed nothing.

"She hasn't been feeding much has she?" Juuri asks as the couple watches their children enter the mansion.

"It appears that way…but I don't think those two feed much when they aren't having sex."

"I though those two were…you know…like rabbits."

"Juuri…she's pregnant. You chose brownies over me plenty times when you were pregnant!"

"Ugh…don't nag Haruka. But anyway, I guess we're just gonna have to fix that."

"How?"

"Oh don't worry darling…don't you worry your handsome little head at all." She muses, already drifting off into her schemes.

"Juuri…?"

"Yes?" She hums.

"Speaking of thirst…"

She eyes him devilishly as she pulls him out the car and toward their bedroom.

_Guess I'll need to call the maids after all. _Kaname thinks as he watches them from his bedroom window, rubbing Yuuki's swollen feet gently as he gives her a foot massage.

_So much for wanting to help…_

**Author Note:** More to come! Just wanted to add a few pregnancy bits before the smut. As always: review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	9. Chapter 9

"Juuri, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this Haruka?..." She glances down at the two slips of paper with a mischievous smile.

"Yes…" He draws out. He sighs as he shakes his head. _This is what I get for letting her do whatever she wants_

"You're always up to no good…" He mumbles as he completes the paperwork for the council.

"Where are Kaname and Yuuki today?" She asks as she looks out the study window.

"Hmm…Well I know Kaname had some council business. He also has to take Yuuki to couple's yoga, but that's at 3. What time is it now?"

"5:30; so then they can't be at yoga anymore."

"Yuuki has a checkup today. They may be at that. She hasn't been feeling all too well lately so Kaname went ahead and scheduled it to be safe."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She'd just been dizzy and tired lately. I mean…that's to be expected when you're carrying triplets but still…he wanted to be safe."

"…"

"I don't blame him; I'd do the same thing if I were to ensure the safety of four people, three unborn yet."

"Ok, well then I'm going out"

She walks to the door and squeals when he captures her into his arms and swings her through the air.

"Put me down Haruka! Put me down!" She squeals half delighted half angry.

He pulls her into a hug as he pats her lovingly on her bum,

"You're not going anywhere til I find out…" He pulls the two slips out her back pocket as he continues, "…what you're up to."

"No! Give them back…it's a surprise" She giggles as she wrestles him for the slips back.

He pins her to the ground before he plants a kiss on her forehead and gives her a playful yet warning smile.

"This isn't fair. You can't use all your strength on me! You cheated…so give them back"

She gives her best smile but when he's unwavering she pouts.

"Oh darling, we aren't in bed. That trick won't work on me now." He says huskily as he leaves her bewildered that she lost on the floor to sit at his desk once again.

"So you're planning an all expensive paid trip to Bali for two, for a week and a half…why?"

"She's not feeding well, and all the exercise plus the toll the babies are giving her, plus the temptation—seeing as we won't be there to harass them all the time, will be too great for her to turn up…

"…and hopefully it'll become so much of a habit to feed she'll do it without our pestering?"

"Exactly! And besides, the only reason she doesn't feed much is because Kaname's so busy with work so he's always tired but he refuses to feed from her because she's pregnant…but then it backfires because she refuses to feed from him if he won't feed from her."

Haruka pushes two fingers to his temples as he smiles and says,

"And how can a trip to Bali really fix that? And even if it did, it'd only be temporary…they'll go back to their old ways when they come back home."

"I think we should just collect some of their blood and store it away…then they won't have to go through the labor of actually feeding from each other," Haruka says.

"No no no no no, cause then they lose the intimacy from feeding. And we can't have that!"

"Alright Juuri, you can do whatever…just….I don't want to be blamed for anything that goes wrong. Like if Yuuki hates the trip, mainly because she's too pregnant to enjoy it….or anything along those lines. Don't put me in it."

His voice echoes in the room even after he's left her there. And she smiles triumphantly as she watches Kaname's car pull up into the driveway. _They have no idea what's coming…_

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you really hate couple's yoga that much, Kaname?" Yuuki whines softly as he helps her out the car. He sighs as the takes the yoga equipment out her hands.

"No…I just…I'm just tired…and anxious…and worried about you Yuuki."

She cups his face and he rubs his cheek against her soft palms, relaxing into her touch. He pulls her into his body and rests his head on her rounded shoulder. He threads his fingers into her hair as his other hand rests on the small of her back.

"How do you feel Yuuki?"

She giggles as she playfully traces patterns on the nape of her neck.

"I'm fine…just tired."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you weren't feeling well? You have to tell me these things Yuuki. The thought of…of…"

She pulls him away to look at him seriously to say,

"I didn't mean to worry you…it's just…you've been so busy worrying about me and doing council business and…you haven't been sleeping well…and…"

"…and what?"

"You don't feed from me anymore...and we aren't as intimate anymore…because I'm pregnant… and I miss that…about us…" She stutters out as she averts her eyes from him. She blushes, ashamed she spoke such troubling words aloud. Kaname stares at her flabbergasted and dumbfounded. He drops all the equipment and pulls her back into his arms wordlessly.

"…Kaname?" She whispers scared as she lets him continue to hold her.

"…Yuuki…I'm sorry…I…I…"

"-know just how to fix this problem!" Juuri interrupts excitedly as she stands before the expecting couple.

"Oh! Hi Juuri." Yuuki smiles happily as she admires her beautiful mother.

"Mother, how long have you been there?"

"Oh me? Oh don't worry about me, worry about yourselves, because this little problem you have isn't normal."

"Really? Oh my gosh, why didn't the doctor say anything?"

"Was he supposed to tell a ten month pregnant woman she needs to have sex with her husband more?" Kaname asks smoothly as he pets her ripe belly lovingly.

"Well…"

"Anyway, I have a gift for you two!"

"Baby shower already?" Kaname asks bewildered.

"What? No! Here open it." She hands them a red envelope and Yuuki quickly opens it. Kaname chuckles at the glitter and excitement shining in her eyes. How he's missed that…

"Kaname look! We're going to Bali!" She squeals before she holds her belly surprised.

"Seems like the triplets are excited too…" He chuckles as he takes the tickets out her hands.

"When are we leaving?" He asks as he reads the colorful pamphlets.

"Tomorrow!" Juuri squeals along with Yuuki as they sorta jump up and down.

"No! No jumping, not with the babies." he cries out as he stares worriedly at the two most important women in his life. He hears chuckling behind and turns around to eye Haruka warningly.

"You planned this too, I suppose?"

"What? No! This was all Juuri's doing. But if it works I'd love to take the credit." He says as he smiles proudly as his very pregnant daughter.

"We can't just get up and leave?...can we?" Yuuki asks worriedly as she hugs the tickets to her heart.

"You can! I've made all the provisions, rearranged all your appointments, dealt with the council…you don't have to worry a bit. I even packed your bags; so tomorrow morning you love birds are off to Bali no ands ors or buts."

Yuuki gives Kaname her famous pout before she smiles triumphantly when he nods and agrees to the whole trip.

"Bali here we come! I need to call Rima and tell her all about it." Yuuki scrambles away to the house as Juuri follows.

"You look very unsure about this trip Kaname," Haruka comments.

Kaname signs as he rubs his temple. He never takes his eyes off Yuuki as she enters the house and vanishes. He turns to his father before he gives him a slight, yet wicked smile.

"I don't know…this could be fun…"

…before he makes his way confidently to the house.

**Author Note:** Had some serious problems with trying to get into my fanfiction account and upload chapters recently, which wasn't all too great with work giving me massive writers block. Sorry guys. So I'm really late on uploads this time but hey, its whatever. This chapter's really laid back but you'll get some lemon; but not too soon because I have to update Refuse to Lose, and a few other stories I wasn't recently able to. Thanks for your patience!


	10. Chapter 10

The guide leads them to their new home—a cute hut along the ocean's edge.

"Wow…this is truly spectacular" Yuuki whispers in astonishment as she follows along, not moving as fast as the guide or her husband, even though he's carrying the entire luggage.

"It is beautiful…but you can't buy this type of beauty."

"Yea, you're right Kaname…I guess this is why people spend so much money just to see it."

He smiles to the guide before he stuffs a few bills in his front shirt pocket.

"Thank you, we're all set."

"Alright guys, enjoy your stay here. If you need to reach me again just come back in town. You'll find me there."

"Ok! Thanks again" Yuuki says as she waves the man goodbye till he's completely out of view.

"…so what were you saying Kaname?"

"But you know, I have a beauty of my own" He mumbles softly as he pulls her into his arms.

She puts on that cute little poker face he adores before she genuinely asks,

"And what's that?"

"You"

He plants a kiss on her nose…then her closed eyelids when she squeals in delight…then her forehead, before he rests his there. She stands on her tip toes to kiss him and he accepts her luscious pink lips happily. She runs her hands through his hair as the kiss gets more passionate, lightly tugging at the ends—and sending him quickly over the edge.

He pulls away utterly breathless before he mumbles huskily in her neck as he nibbles the skin,

"You tempt me…"

She blushes as his fingers trail down her spine. An unsuspecting couple walks by the two briefly, and Yuuki holds her breathe.

Once they leave he tilts her head up slightly, just enough to get to that bit of skin under her jaw—her hot spot. He pecks her lightly and she feels her knees grow weak in his arms.

"Kaname!" she whispers lustily as her fingers dig into his arms. They're only a few steps away from their hut, but standing there in his arms…the thought of walking that far is bewildering! She feels her fangs tingle, that type of tingle that makes you clench your jaw to add more pressure. He buries his head in her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin.

She wants him. Really wants him—like she's never had him before. And maybe Kaname was hesitant before, but she can't be patient anymore.

"Kaname…"

She moans his name aloud as she watches the sunset. Her fingers yank at his hair as his fangs graze her hot spot again and she struggles to stay up. She can almost smell how earnest he is, taste how desperate as his hands linger longer and longer on rather concealed parts of her body. And she knows when he's had enough of the wait; he firmly takes her lips into his, thrusting his tongue in her heat as they dance and she doesn't restrain how much she likes it. She shyly reaches down to see, for she must know—how can he possibly be so aroused...out in pubic! She cups his growing erection through his pants gently, knowing full and well what it and her husband are capable of. He inhales sharply before he growls low, and with a very soft yet husky, shaky voice he breathes,

"Hut…bed…now"

As he picks her up and carries her to their inevitable destination. She'd tempted him enough, and if he'd let her go further there is no doubt he would take her right there, in plain view and not care a bit. But he loves Yuuki, and she wouldn't forgive him easily if he's done it. His Yuuki is quite shy about such sexual yet private matters—even though she'd endeavored in such frivolous behavior plenty times before.

He kicks the door in impatiently as she struggles to unbutton her dress.

"Here love, let me help" He mumbles as he tears the gown in two.

"I love that dress!" she says before it's forgotten as he yanks off his shirt.

"I love that dress too" He laughs as her runs his hands down her sides and kisses her swell belly.

"But I love you, just like this, **so** much more." He draws out as he takes her hands and puts them on his belt buckle. She eyes that beautiful bulge as she blushes.

"I love how you always blush… like the first time" He whispers sensually in her ear as her unclasps her bra. He recalls the very first time he took her, took what would forever be his. He brushes a few strand of hair out her face before he cups it.

"My perfection…" he says as he momentarily stares out into space. She steps out her panties and unbuckles his pants. He pulls them down, boxers and all and when he steps out them he says,

"Welcome to Bali, love"

She laughs at his joke as she watches him sit on a sturdy chair.

"Are you sure it's sturdy enough" She jokes back, eyeing the wooden chair cautiously.

"I don't know, how about you find out."He huskily says as he pats his thighs. He holds out his hands for her and she takes them, letting him lead her skin to met his; for tongue to met tongue and fangs to graze fangs. Her lips suck desperately at his neck as he holds her head still. And he groans deep in her ear, edging her on.

"Taste me" He says through his moans. She would feed from him, he would allow nothing else.

"Are you sure?" She asks timidly. Her fangs hover over what she desires. How she'd missed the exotic and enduring taste of her husband. How rich his blood ran over her tongue, how smooth it glided down her throat and touched her in places those hands of his, or that lovely bulge or those addicting lips couldn't.

"Please, I need you Yuuki" he desperately begs as her belly rubs against his erect hardness. He stretches his neck further and she allows herself to indulge in the ancient act, their other act of lovemaking. And a far more benefiting one as well.

Her fangs pierce deep into his firm flesh and he growls loud, pulling her body closer and closer as he yearns more of her touch. She threads her fingers into his dark tresses as her senses override her and she yanks at him, creating more of an angle. His body flinches before it erupts with strong spasms and he feels his hips buck involuntarily to hit her sweet sex. He listens to every deep breath she takes as she holds his neck now for support. He pets her hair soothingly. _Yes Yuuki, just like that. Drink as much as you like. _The taste of his love, and his hunger for her, and the pleasure she's giving him is thrilling, and she doesn't resist indulging on her husband longer.

He sighs but smiles weakly when her fangs leave him. She laps up escaped blood greedily as it runs down his neck. He waits till the last of his spasms die down, and he brings a shaky hand to her cheek. His other hand cups her belly lovingly as he asks, resting his head against her sweet smelling breasts,

"How do you feel?"

"We're not done" She says firmly as she grips his erection.

He feels his erection jerk in her hands and he moans out in surprise.

"Yuuki…please, behave!"

He laughs lightly at her impatience. He wants her just as much as she wants him.

"I want you" She mumbles as she plays with one of his nipples, twirling it lazily as he searches her face.

"You want what you already have" He says as he sets his hands on her hips. She thinks about it but gets distracted when he captures a nipple in his mouth as the other hands massages her. Taking advantage of the position, with her legs spread over his, he snakes his hand down to her pink heaven and spreads her lips. He runs his fingers gently over the pink inner folds, stroking her in her other hidden hot spot teasingly. She cries out in pleasure, tears rimming her eyes as her body becomes putty in his hands. He places his free hand on the small of her back to hold her up as her head falls back and he drinks up her pants and her squeals as he continues his merciless stroking. When he feels her muscles tighten he stops then starts again, driving her closer to insanity before she has enough of it.

"Kaname I need you now!" She screams as her honey flows on his thighs, and the stars leave her eyes. She slumps in his arms as he dips a finger in, taking his coated finger to his lips to taste his prize.

"You are the undoing of me. Always and forever…." He whispers lustily in her ear as he raises her hips onto his eager erection. Their moans blend together as they become one and Yuuki rests her forehead against his for a moment.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Let me take you there" She whispers as she rocks her hips. She sets a familiar rhythm and they close their eyes as she rides him—they dance to a place only they can go.

AGGGH UGH

"Harder, love…faster" He pants as he holds her for support. Skin continually slaps skin, creaks hear creak, and moan mimics moan as they unite on that wooden hotel chair.

Ah!

AH!

**AH!**

She screams as she comes, the erotic motions of lovemaking and the picture of her sexing her husband in her head brings her over the edge. And when she'd spent he bucks his hips up to add more fiction till he comes as well, burying his head in her breasts as his fangs nip them. They stay like that, just like that for a while before he carries her just a few steps over to their bed.

He plays with their blended honey nonchalantly as he coats her nipples with it.

"Feed from me." She begs as sleep takes her.

He takes a mound in his mouth and sucks greedily. She giggles as that tingly feeling returns.

"Not now love, in the morning" He says as he taps her clit lightly. She squeezes her eyes shut and mews loudly.

"I don't think I'll make it" She mumbles lustily as she gets lost in his crimson eyes. She feels something poke against her belly only to capture his erection in her hands again.

"Oh love, neither do I…" He remarks huskily as he rolls them so she's on top.

And they wasted no time, sexing till first light.

**Author Note:** Yay! Don't hate me! If you guys feel I'm taking too long to upload, just shoot me a message and I'll make haste. Love yall. Hope the chap was good. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuuki, love wake up." Kaname mutters softly in her ear while he pushes the pillow off her face. He chuckles at her little obsession—his darling wife cannot sleep without a pillow over her head…which meant when they cuddled it was over his head too. How she sleeps like that? He doesn't know. _Nevertheless, I love you anyway. _

"What's going on?" She asks through a cute yawn as she rubs sleep out her eye with one hand and the other rubs her full belly. He looks her up and down, her nightdress straps threatening to fall off and reveal all of her voluptuous figure. He bites his tongue.

"Babes? What's wrong. You're starting pretty hard…" she asks with concern as she looks him up and down.

"I…You look ravishing, is all that's wrong. Far too ravishing for the full day ahead of us." He gulps as he rummages through the suitcase for an appropriate outfit for her. She reaches out her hand and he helps her off the bed and into his arms.

"Morning, love" He whispers seductively in her ear as he gives her rump a little pinch. Yuuki squeals in delight as she squirms in his arms, lips spread wide in a beautiful smile. He tickles her till she can't take it anymore and they somehow end up against the hut door in each other's arms, pressed against their warm, flushed bodies.

"What are the plans for today?" Yuuki asks as she rests her forehead against his.

"Well…If I told you, how reluctant would you be to change them?" He asks huskily as he captures her lips hungrily in his. Breathless and excited she breathes,

"Why would it matter?"

"Oh my love…I think this matters" He comments as he presses his hardened bulge against her. She gasps as she realizes what he's up to and squeals in delight as she makes a run for the bed. He chases after her, and after a few given tries, he captures her into his arms and whispers lustily,

"Yuuki, you tempt me"

"Always" She comments back with a blush before she takes his head in her hands and links her lips with his. His moans fill the hut with each kiss till finally he feels the undesirable burn, but a rewarding thrill as he guides her lips to his neck.

"I want you so bad" He mutters huskily with hooded eyes as her crimson orbs meet his. She runs her fingers through his tresses as she snakes a hand down between their bodies to caress his entrapped erection.

AHhh!

He groans as he helps her rub harder.

"Taste and see how much a love you, Yuuki" He begs weakly as he cranes his neck away for her indulgence.

"Are you sure?" She asks timidly as her fangs hover over a pulsating vein.

"Yes!" He reassures her breathlessly, cupping the back of her head to guide her further to the prize.

She tauntingly licks the spot, probing the tempting vein with her tongue before she sucks wontingly on it.

"It's so early in the morning, you haven't much energy yet." She adds as her hands hold his head steady.

"Taste and see how much I want you, Yuuki" He begs again, as he feels his hardness jerk within its restrains.

"I won't hold back" She breathes as she bares her fangs. He licks his lips at the erotic view and thought of his wife feeding from him. It never gets old.

"Never…" He moans out as he groans low and deep when her fangs pierce his flesh. And just as her hips start to grind beautifully with each gulp and each thrust he met, there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh!" He cries in total frustration as he stares in astonishment that somehow his wife got naked—and it was most likely his doing. He carefully helps her back in her gown, before he possessively wraps her in a blanket and goes to open the door.

He comes face to face with a pair of stunning green eyes and immediately knows who's interfered in a rather pleasant morning.

"I have the right mind to shut this door on you, Ichijo." Kaname grumbles as he lets his long time friend in. Green eyes shimmered with amusement as the blonde made his way over to congratulate the bride—again, of her success in conceiving triplets in such a sensitive time of peace between the vampire and hunter associations.

"How have you been feeling Yuuki san?" He asks as he places a kiss on each cheek and flatters her with encouraging words about her pregnancy glow.

"How are our future kings and queens treating you?"

"They're fine, each with a little bit of a mind of their own. You feel me?"

Ichijo chuckles,

"Well, I'd like to."

Kaname pops him lightly on the head for that comment and Ichijo merely laughs.

"Alright alright, back to real business. Of course everyone is excited to meet the baby Kurans, but you guys have left us in the loop. You know how the council is, always full of themselves…Well everyone wants to know the children's gender. They speak of conflict in the future due to the fact that they're triplets, and not twins. They fear of a repeat, you know Kaname…"

Kaname sighs,

"Yes Ichijo, I know; with Juuri marrying Haruka and leaving Rido in a jealous rage. But we're not ready yet, I don't want my children to be the next best gossip for the council. I refuse to introduce them to the power hungry vampires I'm forced to deal with."

"But Kaname…" Ichijo starts.

"No! I refuse to expose Yuuki and our children to that foolishness." He says firmly. Softly he adds, " Its inevitable…there will come a time when I can't protect them from the ways of the council, just as any other pureblood, they will endure. But until that day…"

"Alright Kaname, don't worry about it. I'll take care of the council. I just thought I'd inform you about what's going on, you know, since you're quite busy with other things right now as is." Ichijo flashes a brilliant smile to the stunning couple before he makes his way to the door, knowing full and well he's overstayed his welcome.

When they were sure their friend had left Yuuki watched her husband sigh deeply and fall back onto the bed. She hated seeing him like that—stressed and consumed in worry. She knew just what he needed and was determined he take it.

"Kaname, why don't you rest a bit?" She hummed soothingly in his ear as she pulled the curtains tight. She waited till he was comfortable and slowly drifting before she briefly laid beside him to whisper in his ear,

"Dear, I'm just going to go into town for a bit of fresh air. But don't fret, I promise I wont leave Seiren's side. Right Seiren san?" She asked as the woman materialized into the room within the time she turned around.

"Of course, my lady Kuran." Seiren said as she bowed before her Queen. She offered Yuuki her hand as she helped the pregnant royal off the bed.

"Mhm love, have fun…" He mumbled as he gave a peck on her forehead then her belly before he rolled over. Her giggles at his messy hair trailed behind her as Seiren, still holding her master's hand, led her to the door. When they'd walked far enough for Kaname to no lnoger sense their presence anymore Seiren stopped, bowed before her Queen and asked,

"If I may, my lady?"

"Yes Seiren?" Yuuki chimed as she marveled at the summer's foliage.

"What are you planning without my master's knowledge?" She asked humbly. Yuuki blushed.

"Oh that's right, you do keep tabs on everything Kaname and I do…"

"Does that bother you, my lady?"

"No!...It's just…umm"

"There is no need to feel embarrassed about your romantic life with my master. I am honored he still keeps me by his side, now that he is finally content in heart. It is still astounding to me that he trusts me to care for you now, especially since you carry the prize of the bloodline in your womb."

"…"

Seiren's eyes widened before she bowed low and without raising her head she ushered shamefully,

"I ask that you forgive me, my lady. It wasn't my intention to startle you with my words. I should not have said so much. I humbly ask for forgiveness. I am ready for my punishment."

She raised her head to meet her master, expecting to be slapped when she was surprised when Yuuki merely embraced her in a hug before smiling and patted the woman on the head.

"Seiren, it hurts me to think you feel I would actually hit you."

"Please forgive my ignorance, my lady"

"Of course. But yea…umm"

Yuuki giggled, surprised she's embarrassed to talk to Seiren about her sex life, even though she knows Seiren knows all about her intimate affairs.

"I just wanted to find a hidden spot to surprise Kaname with…so that we can really be alone…you know, and no one can bother us."

Yuuki blushed as her eyes met her bodyguard's and even behind her usual serious countenance, Yuuki knew Seiren was delighted she asked for her help.

"I know just the place, my lady. Please take my hand. I will safely lead you there."

_Lord Kaname is in for a treat…_She thought as she carried his bride to their destination.

**Author Note: ***sigh* It is what it is… Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like. Thanks for following my pathetic butt head.


End file.
